


Hungry

by BirdOfHermes



Series: Fuck Subtle [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, No Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Thomas Raith and one of Harry's friends find out they have a little more in common than they thought. Post Cold Days.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/OFC, Harry Dresden/Original Female Character, Harry Dresden/Original Female Character/Thomas Raith, Harry Dresden/Reader, Thomas Raith/OFC, Thomas Raith/Original Female Character, Thomas Raith/Reader
Series: Fuck Subtle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025994
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another addition of "literally only one person asked for this and so I wrote it anyway!" No one but me and EatingFeathers is asking for Thomas/OC smut, but guess what? I don't care. So here you go anyway. 
> 
> To be honest, this is a bit of a fusion fic. It's partially an unfinished different story melded with a new idea. This particular OC has known Harry for a while, but they're not besties, just friends. OC can't tell if the thing with her and Harry is platonic or if she's got a one-sided crush on him, hence why she hasn't been dating lately. Enter Thomas. Which, in all honesty, is a little on the shitty side, but I could see him wanting her to let go just for her own good, even if it's not the best look for him. Point being, it's not cheating. Harry and OC aren't dating, so it's just something that would be frowned upon if Harry ever found out about it.

__

_You want love but you fear it_   
_Your attention's been shifted_   
_You summed up the feeling with a simple dismissing_   
_Whatcha gonna do, deceiving?_   
_It ain't you, believing_   
_'Cause our love ain't easy_   
_It changes the season_   
_Oh, yeah, yeah_   
_Where we're going, I don't know_   
_Oh, so baby won't you let it go?_   
_-"Change of Seasons" by Sweet Thing_

“So what do you think?” Harry asked.

Thomas crossed his arms and shrugged. “If it’s the best shot we’ve got, might as well take it. It’s not even close the craziest thing you’ve tried to get a friend out of trouble.”

Harry smirked. “Ain’t that the truth?”

He sipped his coffee, musing over a few of those instances. Thomas’ gaze wandered back towards the den to where Jess had settled in the comfort of Harry’s couch. He hadn't seen her lately, and even then, they'd only interacted briefly when he had. She was a couple inches taller than your average woman, radiant brown skin, shoulder length dark hair she kept loosely curled at the ends. She had a slightly dreamy expression on her face, her hand up to her throat, fingers stroking her neck absently, her brown eyes distantly focused on the two of them. He couldn’t help a bit of a wolfish grin as he recognized exactly what that look meant. He’d seen it aimed in his direction enough, but it was all the more amusing considering she was looking at both of them with the same private gaze.

“Are you sure we can’t keep her?” Thomas said, indicating her. Harry glanced over. She blinked a couple times and abruptly flushed, returning her attention to the book in her lap.

Harry scowled at his brother. “Hey.”

“What?” Thomas said innocently. “I’m just sayin’.”

“Well, don’t. She’s got enough problems without you making things worse.”

Thomas’ grin got a little more sly. “Who’s saying it would be worse?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, will you?”

“Wasn’t my fault it got there.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s what you always say. Leave her be.”

“For the record,” Jess said without looking up. “You are both terrible at whispering.”

Harry glared at Thomas. The latter shrugged. She continued. “And in my defense, it’s been a very long time since I’ve been in the same room with two ridiculously attractive men, one of which is a literal vampire who feeds on lust, so sue me for being a little thirsty.”

Thomas choked on a laugh. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Back atcha, sweetcheeks.”

Thomas chuckled. “Forget the spell. I’m keeping her.”

Harry sighed. “Don’t encourage him.”

She sent a challenging look over at Harry, her dark eyes glimmering. “Maybe I want him to keep me.”

Harry scowled. “Traitor.”

She grinned. “Jealous?”

He relaxed a bit, realizing she was teasing him. “Hey, it’s your choice if you want to downgrade.”

“Ha,” Thomas snorted. “Stronger, faster, better looking than you, and I drive a car that isn’t a heap of junk. Who’s the downgrade now?”

Harry smirked. “Last time I checked, faster usually isn’t the thing to win the ladies over.”

Thomas glared. She piped up again. “You two should definitely take your shirts off and get into a wrestling match over it.”

They both laughed then and came to sit down, one on either side of her. "Really, though. Sorry. It's sort of distracting when you're both in the same room. I'll try to be more subtle the next time I sneak a peek."

"You can do that for his benefit," Thomas said, jabbing a thumb at his brother. "I don't mind being appreciated one bit."

"My brother," Harry mused. "Master of subtlety."

"Pardon me, but when's the last time you saw a pair of ladies' underwear? At least my technique actually works."

"Fair point, but that's sort of the curse of being introverted," Jess answered for him. "Especially when you're a girl. You're sort of taught to be demure and not just go after what you want or say when you want something. If you do, then you get to enjoy the assholes of society calling you a bitch or a slut."

"Men really are the worst," Thomas agreed. "Don't know how you put up with us."

"Oh," she said casually, twisting sideways on the couch enough to plop her legs in Harry's lap and her head in Thomas'.

"You find ways to deal." She tucked a pillow underneath her head and brought the book back up, hiding an amused smirk.

Thomas glanced over at Harry. "I think we're being used."

"What could possibly give you that idea?" he replied, grabbing a book of his own. Thomas followed suit and a comfortable silence descended for a while as they waited for sunset, quietly enjoying each other's company. Thomas lowered a hand and gently ran it through the soft strands of her hair, humming to himself. Harry absently tapped his fingertips over her ankle or ran them over the smooth skin in random patterns. The faint touches eventually lured her into a light nap.

That is, until her stomach growled so hard and so loudly it woke her up.

"Jesus," Harry said.

She sighed and rolled her face into the pillow for an exasperated second. "Well, that wasn't embarrassing or anything."

She surfaced. "Got any food in this joint?"

"Usually, no," Harry said. "But now that there's a girl here, yes."

She rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to show a lady a good time, Dresden."

"So they tell me."

She stood and headed into the kitchen, opening the cabinets and fridge. "Well, looks like I might be able to wrangle together some chili. Sound good?"

"Marry me?" Harry asked hopefully.

She snorted and started gathering dishes. "I'll think about it. I might have a better offer."

"She's talking about me," Thomas said helpfully.

"If you want me to seriously consider said offer, get over here and chop this onion up."

"And why am I stuck on onion duty?" he said as he stood.

"I assume vampires don't cry."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Stereotyping hurts, you know."

She bumped him with her hip as he brushed past. He grabbed a butcher knife, cutting board, and the onion.

"Yo, Stilts," she called back into the den. "Only those who work shall eat. Come slice the cheddar."

Harry's mouth opened, but before any words could leave it, she glared. "If you make one single comment about 'cutting the cheese', I will tie you to a kitchen chair and eat all the chili in front of you."

Harry scowled and loped into the kitchen as well. "I'm hurt you would even assume I'd do such a thing. Low brow humor is beneath me, I'll have you know."

"Yeah-huh," she said, dumping the fresh ground beef into a skillet. It sizzled and she started to roughly mold it flat while seasoning. Thomas and Harry's chopping found a sort of cadence as they went, and before long, she found herself humming and muttering lyrics to herself.

_"There's a port on a Western bay_   
_And it serves a hundred ships a day_   
_Lonely sailors pass their time away_   
_And talk about their homes..."_

To her surprise, Harry's baritone voice joined her a moment later.  
 _"And there's a girl in this harbor town_  
 _And she works laying whiskey down_  
 _They say, 'Brandy, fetch another round'_  
 _She serves them whiskey and wine_  
 _The sailors say, 'Brandy, you're a fine girl_  
 _What a good wife you would be_  
 _Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea..."_

Thomas supplied the "doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo" to complete the ensemble and before long they were all singing the old love song while she cooked. She would never admit it out loud, but it was possibly one of her favorite moments in her entire life.

Not long before the chili finished cooking, Harry's rotary phone rang. He answered, sharing a brief, hushed conversation that included a laborious sigh or two, and he returned. "I've got to run an errand. Mind keeping it warm for me?"

She touched her chest, mock-affronted. "Why, Mister Dresden, I'm not that kind of girl."

He grinned. "So you say."

She swatted him with the dishcloth. Harry grabbed his duster and leveled a look at Thomas. "Behave."

"I make no promises," Thomas sniffed. Harry rolled his eyes and waved on his way out the door.

"Trouble?" Jess asked, flicking off the stove.

"Didn't seem like it," Thomas said. "I can read him pretty well. It sounded time sensitive, but not dangerous. He'd have pulled me aside otherwise. Don't think he'll be gone more than an hour."

He sent her a slow smile. "I'm sure we can entertain ourselves for that long."

It took a lot of effort not to swallow hard at the smile. Needless to say, heat shot straight down her spine. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight as she felt a blush climbing up her cheeks. "Right. Um, are you hungry?"

She froze as she realized what she'd said. "Uh, I-I mean, do you want me to make you a bowl?"

"You had it right the first time," he murmured, settling his hands on the counter behind him and fixing her with a patient, almost leonine stare. She could see the color of his irises had gotten a little lighter, a little more metallic, his posture much more predatory.

She tucked her hands behind her to keep from fidgeting. "What, um, what exactly are you getting at?"

"I think you already know that."

She shook her head a bit. "I don't like to assume."

Thomas gave an easy shrug. "Fair enough. You may self deprecate as much as Harry does, but I think you know I'm interested. I have been since the first time I saw you."

The blush deepened. "Oh. I thought...I mean, the teasing seemed like it was just reflex."

"It is, but that doesn't mean it was insincere." His smile widened a bit. "And I'd very much like to know what you were thinking when you were looking at me earlier."

She covered her face with both hands. "Again, sorry about that. I didn't mean to...agitate you. I wasn't lying before. It's been a really long time since I've been alone with anyone even remotely attractive."

"That part wasn't hard to figure out. You wear it like a fragrance."

She sighed. "What? Desperation?"

Jess jumped a bit as his hands closed over her wrists and he lowered her hands from her face, his expression more solemn than before. "Loneliness. You're looking for connection. Intimacy."

He ventured another step closer, his voice soft. "And I can give you that, if you want it."

She bit her lip and stared at her socks. "I don't...think that's a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, we're in your brother's apartment for one," she said a bit dryly. "And two, he and I sort of...well, it's not exactly a thing, but it's not- _not_ a thing either. He'd be upset if he knew. I think."

"If he knew what?" Thomas asked. "That two consenting adults entered into a mutually beneficial agreement?"

"If you weren't his brother, maybe it would fly, but since you are, I think it'd be a problem."

Thomas cocked his head slightly. "Has he made a move?"

"Well, no."

"Does he intend to before he sends you home?"

She shrugged. "Then it's his loss."

He lifted her chin with his hand. "And your gain."

"Look, even if that were the case, you're still talking about eating me," she said, flustered. "I mean, not whole, not enough to kill me, but that's pretty intensely fucked up, Thomas."

A thin smile touched his lips. "And yet I get the feeling it's not bothering you as much as it should."

"That's not the point."

"That is my point," he said patiently. "I can read people pretty well by now. Maybe you really are a good girl for the most part, but I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. And I'm not the only hungry one in this apartment, am I?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "It's a bad idea."

"I won't deny that," he said. Then he placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the counter. "And yet here we are."

"T-Thomas," she stammered, unable to get out much more than that.

"Tell me no," he whispered, his head tilting just enough to bring their lips within inches of each other. "Tell me no, Jess."

Her eyes fluttered closed. She tried to summon her voice again, but it seemed strangled by an almost alien need growing inside her like a weed.

He kissed her. Gently, at first. He drew in a breath, almost seeming to steal hers, testing the softness of her lips. He exhaled in a warm rush and licked his lips, tasting her. His voice crawled out as a growl. "How long has it been?"

"Since what?" she whispered.

"Since your last kiss."

She shook her head a bit. "Can't remember."

"Damn shame," he murmured, brushing her lower lip with his thumb. "Especially with lips like yours."

He lifted her chin, tilting her head back, kissing her again, but deeper this time. She whimpered slightly as he bit down over her lower lip to coax her mouth open, his tongue slipping in expertly. She sank down a couple of inches on weak knees and he wrapped an arm around her waist, cradling her against him.

Thomas broke the kiss and went for her neck instead. "God, you're starving. You shouldn't deprive yourself like this, you know. It's part of what makes you human. What makes you a woman."

"There were less opportunities than you'd think," she mumbled, her eyes closing as his lips wandered over her pulse.

He bit down lightly. "Men are idiots."

A shudder rolled down her spine at the light nip over her pulse. "Pretty much."

She let out a small yelp of surprise as he picked her up and plopped her on the counter. A wicked smirk played over his lips. "Now, if you don't mind, why don't you tell me what you were thinking when you were looking at me earlier?"

She blushed harder. "It's embarrassing."

"To you, maybe," he said, pushing the hem of her oversized t-shirt over her borrowed shorts. "But I still want to hear it."

"W-Why?"

His smirk widened. "Just trust me on this one."

He slipped the t-shirt over her head and closed his lips over her throat with renewed vigor, his fingers stroking up and down her sides. It both soothed and agitated her simultaneously. Her eyes dropped closed as the pleasure made her relax and her inhibitions start to ebb away.

"I've never been in a threesome before," she mumbled, her tone sheepish. "So it was something along those lines."

Thomas arched an eyebrow, his voice somehow both mocking and amused. "Oh?"

"Told you it was embarrassing."

"I've heard worse ideas," he mused.

She blushed harder. "He's your brother."

Thomas shrugged. "Your fantasy, not mine. No judgment in a hypothetical."

He swept his soft lips down towards her collarbone. "Exactly where was I in this scenario?"

She squirmed a bit. "We hadn't gotten to the down and dirty yet, per se. You were on the bed and I was touching your chest while Harry undressed me from behind."

"I see," he purred. He gripped her wrists and slid her hands beneath his shirt, drawing a sharp gasp out of her as her fingertips brushed the solid muscles of his abs. "Something like this?"

She tried to jerk her hands back. "T-Thomas--"

He kissed her again. She moaned helplessly into his mouth until he pulled back. "Don't run from it. Embrace it. I told you. You're hungry. Starving. Damn near bursting at the seams. It's not healthy to bottle it up like you are. Let go."

"I-I can't--"

"You can. It's okay. I'm here." He reached back and swept the shirt off in an easy, almost feline movement, pulling her hands up to his shoulders. "Touch me."

He cupped the side of her face and brought her lips to his again. She didn't resist this time, still tense, but the longer he kissed her, the more she melted into it. Her fingers trembled slightly as she ran them over the breadth of his shoulders, her palms grazing his pecs. She shivered as she felt his nipples hardening under her hands as she swept them down towards his abs. Her breath came in rushing, excited gasps as she slid them around to feel the powerful shoulder blades and smooth skin over the small of his back.

"I know what you want," he whispered. "What you need. What you crave. I can satisfy you in ways you can't even imagine."

"B-But it's wrong. I can't--I shouldn't--"

"Shouldn't what? Be satisfied? You think you don't deserve to be taken care of and fulfilled?" Something bright and fierce shone in his pale grey eyes then. "Because I can tell you right now that's bullshit. There's nothing to be gained from you repressing your natural instincts."

"But...Harry..."

"He doesn't have to know about this. About things we do in the dark. About things I'd like to do to you in the dark."

She felt her will power dwindling with every word, every kiss, every touch of his hands. "Like what?"

Thomas smirked against her lips, his thick lashes brushing her cheeks as he lowered his lids to fix her with a steady, simmering gaze. "I'd like to start with eating you out so slowly that you'd think it was a career. I think you'd look very pretty coming on my tongue and my fingers. Then I think I'd roll you over and fuck you from behind so I can get a look at that fantastic ass of yours. Haven't been able to take my eyes off it since you walked into this apartment, frankly. After that, I think I'd finish you off with nice, slow, deep, missionary fucking, listening to you moan out my name as I made those little toes curl. Maybe put these pretty legs up on my shoulders and fold you up like a little pretzel, make you take my cock until you completely fell apart. Begging me not to stop. I think you'd sound beautiful begging for my cock. Begging for me to come inside you."

He slid his long fingers around her delicate throat. "A helpless little doe being eaten by the big bad wolf. And you'd love every second of it."

She shuddered. "What's to stop you from hurting me? Or worse?"

"I've been at this a long time, trust me. I know where the line is. How far I can take you before you become completely mine."

He glanced up at her with his silver eyes. "Unless that's also something you want. To belong to someone."

"I never have before," she whispered shamefully.

"You could if wanted to. The only one stopping you is you." He considered her for a moment; her mussed dark hair, flushed cheeks, rapid breathing, dilated pupils, elevated pulse. Something suddenly clicked in his mind.

"You've never lost control before, have you?"

She winced. "No."

"Empty night," he swore, raking his hair away from his face. "No wonder you're like this."

Before she could protest, he'd scooped her off the counter, dragged her into Harry's guest room, kicked the door shut, and all but pounced on top of her.

"The door is closed," he whispered. "It's not going to open again until you show me the real you. Nothing leaves this room. Just you and me."

Her breath came in jerky, excited, terrified gulps. She could just barely see him in the light spilling in from underneath the door; a slice of silverish light that painted his pale skin even whiter than it already was and made the sharp color of his irises stand out. She didn't respond, as if she'd swallowed her own voice. Thomas spoke for her instead.

"I know you're afraid," he said. "Follow the fear down to what caused it. Then you'll find yourself."

He lowered himself until they were inches apart, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "Then you'll find me."

He kissed her. He didn't hold back. He didn't restrain the power singing through his veins and flowing out from his skin. He used that power to reach inside her and touch the part that had been locked away behind years and years of repression, self-hatred, fear, and doubt. He poured on the pleasure of his vampiric touch until he felt her own power answer it.

"Thomas," she moaned, lifting her legs to either side of him and rolling her hips up against his pelvis. "Thomas, please."

He licked her lower lip and bit down, watching her carefully. "Please what?"

"Please," she whispered again, gripping his wrist and dragging his hand between her thighs. His eyelids fluttered as he felt the heat between them even through her borrowed shorts. "Please touch me."

A satisfied smirk curled his lips up at one corner. "Where? Here?"

He rubbed over her mound, enough to tease, enough to draw a sharp gasp from her. He flipped his hand and tore the shorts off, working it beneath the cotton quite suddenly. She jerked upward in surprise and clawed at the sheets beneath her as the heat spread through her nerves and set them alight with pleasure. The pad of his middle finger settled over her entrance while his other fingers stroked her outer walls in a slow, torturous rhythm that drew whimpers from her every few seconds. He hovered over her just barely enough for his warm breaths to flush over her cheeks and neck, staring patiently down at her with those demon eyes, waiting.

"If you want it," he murmured. "Take it."

Trembling, she lifted her head enough to kiss him.

He slid his finger inside her.

She bucked up from the mattress with a muffled cry. He growled and bit her lip harder at the sensation of her slick, tight inner walls closing over the long digit immediately. The demon rattled the cages of its bars, demanding that he take and take and take until she'd given him everything. He managed not to listen, but his instincts couldn't grab the reins of his control fast enough. He pumped his finger in and out of her over and over, faster and faster, never giving her the chance to acclimate to it, to find a plateau of some sort. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails in, a needy howl of his name escaping those plump lips of hers as she arched off the mattress in a shivering bow. He pushed a second finger into her sopping wet core. She shrieked, clinging to him tighter still. He latched his mouth onto her throat, feeling her pulse beneath his tongue, tasting her sweat. He waited until he felt her pushing her hips down against his hand, seeking friction, and then tore his fingers free.

She whimpered, shaking all over, sweat coating her stomach and thighs and forehead, panting raggedly in frustration. In a blur of movement, he swept her panties off and shoved her knees apart. He flicked his waterfall of pitch-black hair to one side and fell upon her like a ravenous wolf. He licked her once, twice, thrice, and she came on his tongue immediately on the third stroke.

Her head rolled back on the bed and she clawed the sheets again, moaning loud and wild and unrestrained. The sound sent shivers racing down his naked spine. Hunger yawned wide inside him and all he could think was one word: _devour._

He didn't let her recover. He slipped his tongue inside her and closed his lips in around the whole of her, sucking, licking, lapping at the nectar that collected with every swipe. What swirled inside her seemed beyond words and description; like a tickle, a burn, a jolt, all in one. Liquid pleasure filled her with every single movement. Some part of her fought it, but it felt like floating in the sun-warmed shores of the sea. Every inch of her wanted to surrender and yet she clung to her control with all her might.

"T-Thomas," she panted out, twisting her fingers in his silken hair. "Please."

"No," he hissed. "I told you. No control. No restraint. Show me."

He lost his tongue inside her again and slipped his hands beneath her body, gripping both halves of her round backside and squeezing. She cried out again and flew over the edge into oblivion again.

Thomas sighed wistfully, and fed.

She trembled in his arms, gasping, whimpering, as he brought her down with slow, patient laps of his tongue, each nourishing them both. He found the will to draw away after a while, licking his lips clean before he released her.

"Tell me," he whispered, smoothing his hand up her belly to between her breasts underneath her shirt. "How did that feel?"

A blush stained the dark skin of her cheeks. "G-Good."

"Do you want more?"

"I-I'm not--I shouldn't--"

"Do you," he repeated, his silver eyes boring into her brown ones. "Want. _More?_ "

Her lips just barely parted. "Yes."

"I want you to understand something." He raised her arms enough to pull the bra off in a quick, almost nonchalant gesture. "I want you to be selfish. I want you to take what you want from me as I will take what I want from you."

He sunk down and wrapped his lips around her right breast, sliding his hands beneath her ass to squeeze and knead it as he caressed the firm mounds. She shuddered and whimpered at his touch, panting softly, quickly as he coaxed her hips into rubbing up against his hard cock.

"Touch me," he murmured. "You have nothing to fear."

Her cold fingertips trembled slightly as they brushed his shoulder blades. He hummed as she ran them down over the flat, hard skin of his spine before traveling back up towards his neck, the silver necklace catching as her hands traveled up towards his raven hair. Her nails scraped his scalp pleasantly, sending shivers down his back, and he could tell the gesture had been entirely unconscious, uncalculated, and yet it had felt every bit as wonderful if she'd been a seductress. A part of him preferred it, that unsure honesty in her touch.

He drew back enough to let his gaze roam over her naked skin, taking in the rich sienna in its smooth texture, her slight but appealing curves, the strength and beauty in those long legs, the scent of her arousal, and the wanton look in her eyes. He had seen more women naked than he cared to count, but as he stared down at her, he could admit there was a quality to her that made her stand out. Seeing her control and decorum unravel one bit at a time intrigued him.

"Tell me," he said, sinking down towards her lips again. "Tell me the last time a man told you that you were beautiful."

She winced. "Never."

"Never?" he echoed, lifting an eyebrow.

"Maybe years ago, when I was younger and thinner, but in this context...no. Never."

"Then your past lovers have been fools. You are beautiful."

She shifted underneath him in discomfort, shying away from his gaze. "You...don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Flatter me."

"It's not flattery. Everything about you is uniquely beautiful. There is no one else on earth who looks and smells and tastes the way that you do. Is that not inherently beautiful?"

She seemed taken aback by the question. "I guess I'd never thought of it that way."

"Start thinking that way," he admonished her. "You have no idea what kind of power you hold by just being yourself. You can drive a man out of his mind with just a look, and you don't even know it."

She nibbled her lower lip. "Including vampires?"

He grinned. "Especially vampires. If you had even an inkling of what I wanted to do to you right now, you'd faint."

Her lips turned up into a sly smile. "Well, I have some indication."

She lifted her hips just a tad. Thomas chuckled as he dropped another kiss to her lips. "Point taken."

She fidgeted as she heard the sound of his zipper and then the slide of the jeans from his body, a slight rasp, her breathing kicking him once it left him in dark boxer-briefs. He scooped her up off the bed enough to wrap her legs around him and then pinned her to the bed. She nearly asked what he was doing, for he hadn't taken the underwear off yet, but then he arched into her. She moaned into his mouth as the hard length of his cock teased her bare, wet sex and sent intoxicating bliss shooting through her veins like lightning.

"Thomas--"

"Shh," he whispered. "Easy. Relax. I've got you."

He aligned himself with her, and settled into a sensual, patient rhythm over her, allowing the heaviness of his body to keep her still. Each thrust hit its mark, and she couldn't help biting his lip and digging her nails into his shoulders as he rocked into her again and again. She lost her head in only minutes, dizzy with the pleasure building steadily at her center. Before long, she felt her toes curling and her inner thighs trembling in warning.

"Thomas," she whimpered, her eyes opening enough to give him a pleading look. "Please, I'm gonna...if you don't stop..."

"Yes," he murmured. "I want you to. Feels good, doesn't it?"

He pressed into her harder, ensuring that he grazed her clit, swirling his hips in circles that made her cry out helplessly beneath him. He could feel her at the edge of her pleasure, unsure of herself, unsure that she deserved it, and knew she would need that last little nudge.

"You need this," he whispered. "I know how much you need this. So take it. Take it all right now. Let go."

She arched into him, her breath suddenly catching, and tumbled into her climax. He growled as he felt the energy of her pleasure rushing out of her and didn't stop his movements, extending the ecstasy racing through her veins. He exhaled wistfully as he felt the resulting heat around his cock, bleeding through the last scrap of cloth separating their lower bodies, his own body aching to take what she offered now, but he resisted the urge. She shuddered and pressed her face into his chest, whimpering softly as she floated through her orgasm, clinging to him. The storm of lust inside him calmed somewhat and he kissed her temple gently. "Easy, sweetheart. You're alright. Just breathe."

He eased her back onto the sheets and the pillow, pressing soft kisses to her throat as her pulse returned to normal and her trembling body relaxed on the bed.

“How do you do that?” she mumbled dreamily. Thomas arched an eyebrow.

“Do what?”

“We haven’t even had sex yet but that was the best thing I’ve ever felt. I’m starting to think the actual sex is going to kill me.”

Thomas chuckled. “Experience. And to be fair, you’re extremely sensitive and responsive, so it’s not difficult to please you.”

She bit her lower lip. “Is that…a bad thing? I mean, do you like to be challenged?”

He thought about it. “No, it’s not a bad thing. In fact, I happen to like it since I don’t need to guess what will make you feel good. You’re honest about it. No one’s ever taught you to fake it, so you wear your heart on your sleeve, so to speak.”

“But…” She licked her lips. “Do you want me to…do things for you?”

He smiled at her phrasing. “No, that won’t be necessary.”

She sighed. “I don’t want this to be a one-way street.”

“It isn’t. I’m an incubus, remember? Your pleasure is my pleasure. I only get off when you get off.”

“You mean that?”

“Yes. I’m not going to lie to you. I have no reason to lie to you.” He kissed her, lowering his voice. “Do you think you’re ready?”

She swallowed hard. “Um.”

“Tell the truth,” he reminded her. “I’m not going to be angry if you need more time or even if you say no. It’s your body. That’s the whole point.”

“W-Well, if we’re talking physical here, I’m definitely more than ready,” she said shyly, blushing as she rubbed her wet inner thighs together slightly. “If you just mean me personally, I’m…kind of…torn. I want to say yes, but then I’m worried that after I’ve been with you, I won’t want anyone else.”

Thomas smirked. “That’s fair.”

She trailed her fingertips down over his chest. “But I’d regret it for the rest of my life if I said no. This is pretty much a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not every girl gets an offer to screw a vampire who literally specializes in sex.”

He tried not to sound eager. “That is also true.”

“So, um, I guess my answer is yes.”

“Very good,” he purred. “Then if we’re going to make this official, I’ll need to hear you say it. Consent is very important, after all.”

She squirmed on the bed, fiddling with a handful of the sheets. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, my dear, you have to.”

She shut her eyes for a second and summoned the nerve. “I…I want you to fuck me, Thomas.”

He exhaled slowly. “Mm, excellent. I would love to fuck you tonight.”

She shuddered at the naked lust in his tone. He brushed a kiss to the corner of her lips. “Are you on contraceptives?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Marvelous. May I come inside you?”

She shuddered harder. “Y-Yes.”

He licked her lower lip. “Does that excite you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. It excites me as well. I love being bare inside a woman, able to feel every little inch of her around me, rewarding her for letting me partake in her beautiful body and everything it has to offer. I think you’ll like it as well, that elation when we both come at the same time. Knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that you’ve pleased me.”

He gave her that lazy smile again. “Now be a good girl and take these off.”

Thomas lifted her hands to the band of his boxer-briefs. Her breathing kicked up exponentially, but she nodded and slid them down over his slim hips and lean thighs. She gulped as he finished kicking them off and hovered above her, gloriously naked, allowing her a moment to fully drink him in. She trembled as she beheld his cock for the first time, long and thick, its tip wet from anticipation alone, mere centimeters from her.

“Well, are you just going to lay there or are you going to have some fun?” he teased.

“Oh, shush, you,” she fussed. “I’m not used to this sort of thing.”

She scooted a little and wrapped her right hand around him. Thomas exhaled again, taming his breathing as pleasure fluttered up his naked skin immediately. Her fingers were long and slender, and she squeezed and stroked experimentally, watching his expressions of desire intently. He stretched out on top of her to let his weight rest on his arms, relaxing into rhythm with her as she found it. He hummed into her hair as she kissed his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, her touch still very tentative, but growing in confidence as he loosened small groans of delight.

“Yes,” he said in her ear. “There’s a good girl. Squeeze just a little harder, that’s it. Do you like making me feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“You may be shy, but you’re still very good at it. So hard for you. I can’t wait to take you. To fuck you. Over and over until those little toes curl and you give me everything. Every little bit of you. Do you promise to give me everything, sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes, Thomas,” she whispered back, panting between every syllable from what his words did to her.

“Good.” He caught her wrists and pinned them to the bed, staring down at her as he planted his knees on the bed and then slid them up to part her legs to make room for him. Her dark hair had fallen around her head, her shoulders, some of it across her forehead, giving her a wild, wanton look. She had no idea that it made her look like a temptress. The demon roared for him to move, but he held onto that moment for a few seconds, drinking in the deliciousness of her final surrender.

Then he moved.

She let out a little whimper as the rounded tip of him slid into her slick heat at first, no doubt from the pressure. Thomas’ lashes fluttered over his eyes as he fought the initial tightness of her body. He forced himself not to rush and simply take her in one go, rather staying with a single, shallow thrust to test her. It had been a while, based on her reaction, but not forever. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her chin, gently squeezing her wrists as he felt the tension building.

“Relax, beautiful,” he told her. “Just relax. I have you.”

His words helped. She took several deep breaths and settled onto the bed, letting her thighs fall open more than they had before. He withdrew most of the way and returned, just as slowly, still waiting for her body to let him in fully. It didn’t take long at all, not with how aroused she’d been so far. He slid deeper a moment at a time, observing the myriad of emotions flooding her sweet face. Disbelief. Desire. Gratitude. Remorse. Delight.

“You feel,” he whispered against her lips, his silver eyes captivating her. “So goddamn good, baby.”

He kissed her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to entice hers to come out to play, sliding one hand down her side and picking up her thigh to cradle his hip. He anchored his other arm up near her head and pumped his cock into her, careful to scrape her clit with his pelvis at the apex of every thrust.

“Thomas!” she cried, but he didn’t stop. He rode her body for all it was worth, growling softly on every odd breath as her silken heat clutched his cock on all sides. He savored how her nails bit into his naked skin, how she moaned out his name as if he were the only thing in the known universe, how her plush breasts tickled against his chest, how her soft tummy rubbed his abs, how her slippery walls clenched him tighter and tighter with every stroke.

“Ah, ah, Thomas, please,” she pleaded, sounding close to tears. “Please, please, I’m gonna come!”

“Yes,” he growled in her ear. “Yes, you’re going to come for me. You’re gonna come harder than you have in your entire life.”

“Please, Thomas, please, I don’t want to come yet.”

He chuckled darkly. “Oh, yes, you do, sweetheart. Do you feel how wet you are right now?”

Thomas pushed up on one hand and caught hers with the other, lowering it between them. She whined as her fingertips felt the slickness of her own body as he continued fucking her into the mattress. “You’re sopping wet around me. You know you want it. That’s why you’re going to be a good girl and rub your clit for me while I make you come.”

“But Thomas—”

“Go on,” he whispered roughly. “Rub it for me, baby. Rub that sweet little clit while I fuck you.”

Fingers trembling, she settled her hand over her spot and circled it. Thomas shuddered above her at the sight and hastened his pace, fucking her harder, faster, unable to look anywhere else as her spine arched and her lips parted to cry his name again. The pleasure sharpened to a fine point inside them both, threatening to end it all at once.

“Oh, Thomas, God, please!”

He grabbed a handful of her ass and yanked her up from the bed, shoving his cock as deep as he could reach. She could hold on no longer after that. She spilled into her climax with a sob, tripping over the syllables in his name as sheer ecstasy seared through every nerve. Thomas hissed as he felt her inner walls clamping down over him and sealed his mouth to hers, stifling the ragged groan of her name that left him as he joined her in the heavens. The demon of his soul released a howl of triumph as his cock erupted inside her, unbidden, uncontrolled, releasing the pent-up tension he’d felt since the last time he indulged in his appetites. He reached into her life force and felt it warm and radiant within her, wanting nothing more than to devour every bit of it, but he knew he would never return if he indulged that hunger, for it had no end. He fed lightly, sure to only take just enough to sate himself and no more. Then he slammed the door shut on that part of himself and went still on top of her.

“Fuck,” he muttered some time later, brushing a sloppy kiss to her throat. “I haven’t come that hard in months. Empty night. That was…something else.”

He kissed her gratefully. “Can I keep you?”

She dissolved into hoarse giggles. “Thomas!”

“What?”

“I’m not going to become your sex slave.”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t have sex slaves, thank you very much. Just girlfriends. Lots and lots of girlfriends.”

“Gee, I can’t wait to be a notch on your belt,” she said with a roll of her eyes in return. “So romantic.”

“I assure you I am no longer that callous,” Thomas sniffed. “I respect the needs of any woman in my bed, be it emotional or physical.”

“I imagine the latter comes up far more than the former.”

“Through no fault of mine. I can’t help that I’m exceptional at sex, you know.”

“What a cross to bear.”

“The heaviest,” he deadpanned, pleased as it made her giggle again. He nipped her lower lip. “Mm, do that again, it feels nice while I’m inside you.”

“Pervert,” she accused, though still suppressing laughter. Then she blinked as she made a realization. “Christ, how are you still hard after that?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Raith men go all night. Did you think just once would be enough?”

“W-Well, I guess the only thing I have to compare it to is mortal men, so maybe I hadn’t thought you’d want me more than once.”

He leaned in and caged her between his powerful arms, his raven hair sliding over one eye, his smile pure sin. “I want you as many times as you’ll let me have you. If I didn’t know Harry would be back in a while, I’d have you up all night, taking my cock again and again, coming over and over until you lost every bit of yourself in me. You have satisfied me in ways I haven’t enjoyed in quite some time. I’ll be hard for you all night.”

She made a soft sound as he swiveled his hips, his cock stimulating all kinds of nerves inside her, awakening her desire yet again. “Even after I leave you tonight, I’ll be in my bed thinking of you. Does it excite you to know that? To know I’ll be there, stroking my cock and picturing you underneath me?”

“Thomas,” she whined, her eyes shining with need.

“Yes, you’re right. I did promise you more, didn’t I?”

He pulled out and lowered his gaze, a smug smile on his lips as he watched his essence drip out of her all at once. Before she could protest, he caught her arm and rolled her onto her belly, lifting her onto all fours. She buried her face into the pillow as he wedged his wet cock between the halves of her ass, teasing himself even harder by pumping between them and giving her a light slap on either cheek.

“Empty night,” he breathed, greedily drinking in the sight of her naked body. “What a view.”

He lowered his lips to the spot between her shoulder blades. Her spine arched and her toes curled. She wailed out a moan and he laughed as he realized she was ticklish. “Oho, that’s the best reaction of the night." She tried to shimmy away, but he looped an arm around her waist so she stayed put. He dripped kisses down her sweat-slicked spine, chuckling as he heard the muffled moans through the pillow. He licked his lips, his breathing labored as the lust trickled through him once he’d gotten fully hard, sliding his cock down over the curve of her ass. He stopped a little short and tilted his head slightly, making an inquisitive thrust with his hips. She yipped and glared at him over her shoulder, blushing furiously.

“Thomas!”

He gave a slick little grin. “Just curious.”

“Don’t be,” she warned.

“Never tried it or tried it and didn’t like it?”

She scowled at him. “That is none of your business.”

“Maybe, maybe not, but you should know it can be quite…” He licked his lips again, his metallic eyes glowing. “…thrilling.”

“I’ll take your word for it, vampire.”

He chuckled again and gave her another playful smack on the bottom. “As you wish, my lady.”

Thomas angled himself inside her again and used her curvy hips as a handle, tugging her down until she’d taken all of him on the first stroke. She convulsed on the bed, slamming her legs down on the mattress, moaning into the pillow again from the sheer strength of the pleasure that shot up her spine. Thomas let his head roll back on his neck for a second, sighing wistfully as he followed her into paradise yet again. He held himself in that one spot for a moment, savoring it, and then settled into a steady, sensual pace of thrusts. “Can I tell you a secret, baby?”

“Y-Yeah,” came the stammered, muffled reply.

“You,” he drawled in a velvet tone. “Have the sweetest…wettest…tightest pussy I’ve ever fucked.”

“God, Thomas,” she protested. “Don’t.”

He drew his fingertips down her naked back and watched her shiver. “It’s true. I could get lost in it for days, sweetheart.”

He dropped his hands and cupped both her breasts, patiently, lovingly caressing them until he felt her push down into his touch. He pulled her flush against him, lightly pinching her nipples, his thrusts increasing once he had her pinned to the front of his body. She rolled her head back on his shoulder and gasped out her pleasure, clutching his forearms to try to stay grounded. Thomas nudged her hair away from her nape and kissed her neck. She couldn’t help but press her hips down as he pounded into her, sweetening the pleasure with every passing moment. Thomas was immediately struck with inspiration.

He stretched out onto his back and lifted her, spreading her legs to rest over his thighs, both of his large hands anchoring her waist above him. Without hesitation, he bounced her down onto his cock in hard, swift thrusts that drove panicked screams of elation from his captive.

“Oh, God, Thomas, please, I can’t, it’s too deep, I’m gonna come!”

“Damn right you’re gonna come,” he hissed, shivering as he felt her clenching around his length in warning. He slid her down into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her middle, swiveling his hips to enter her at an angle. The feel of his solid chest beneath her back and his narrow hips pumping against her ass made her melt into him, helpless, a willing captive. Then Thomas went for the kill by sneaking one hand down her belly until his fingers found her spot. He stroked it quickly as he fucked her right over the edge into her climax, not stopping even as she choked out his name again. Thomas buried his face in her fragrant hair and let go a second time, his body dissolving into a puddle of nirvana as he came inside her. He slowed his thrusts and then finally ceased, his mind buzzing and spinning into the ether with thoughts of her and only her.

Sometime later, Thomas kissed her shoulder and gave her an affectionate squeeze, his voice slightly hoarse from overuse. “He’ll be back soon. We should make ourselves presentable.”

“Think he’ll kill us if he finds out?”

Thomas chuckled. “Me, not you. He’s soft on the girls, remember?”

“Mm.”

Thomas paused and tipped her chin to one side so she’d look at him. “And it’s his loss if he never makes a move. You’re an exceptional woman. If things don’t work out between you, you’ve got my number.”

She smiled. “You bet I do.”

He chuckled and gave her one last kiss, not rushing it a bit, simply enjoying her lips on his. “Just promise me you won’t wait until you’re this, ah, hungry again.”

She wriggled out of his lap and winked at him. “Cross my heart, hope to die. Now come on before the chili gets cold, vampire.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess finds out something rather interesting about both of the Le Fey brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> This is safely going in my Top 10 kinkiest chapters I've ever written. 
> 
> This is also what happens when I want to have my cake and eat it too. I originally didn't plan on adding to this even though I wrote more, but I'm a horrible combination of stressed out and thirsty right now, so I figured with other DF fans being stuck indoors and bored that I'd grant you more smut entertainment in the meantime.

She’d hoped that her appetite had been sated, but truth be told, her encounter with Thomas only whetted it.

“Oh…f-fuck…Thomas…holy shit…”

She clutched his broad, pale shoulders, half exposed from where she’d jerked his button up shirt down, her head thrown back, her lashes thick on her cheeks as she breathed out moan after moan. He had her in the passenger’s side of his Bugatti, her skirt hitched up over her thighs, grinding down onto his cock in fast, merciless circles. Thomas’ lips locked onto her vulnerable throat, much like the vampires of familiar tales, but with the purpose to give pleasure rather than take it. He painted her bronze skin with messy kisses and playful bites, his hands continually stroking up and down her sides beneath the rumpled blouse and unbuttoned bra.

He leisurely drifted down to her collarbone and then pushed her shirt and bra high enough to spill her breasts free. He latched onto them one at a time, sucking, nibbling, driving even more choked sobs of pleasure from her in the secluded spot of the parking garage. Her pulse beat like a hummingbird’s wings through her soft skin and spurred him to finish. He slipped his hands down her back to the rising peak of her ass underneath the skirt and grabbed twin handfuls, squeezing. She mewled as the sudden pressure made her clench him tightly deep inside her. “T-Thomas, please.”

“I like it when you beg,” he whispered against her throat. “I like it so much, sweetheart. Now be a good girl for Thomas and come.”

The vampire snapped his hips up harder than he had before, faster too, using his grip on her ass to keep her from wriggling out of his lap entirely. She clawed at his perfect skin, gasping, but her body couldn’t handle any more. She shuddered and met her climax head on, rolling her hips. Thomas hissed and let out a sultry groan as it sent him over the edge as well, completing the hedonist ritual at long last. She sagged against him in a heap of sudden exhaustion as he quietly, carefully, kissed her neck and fed himself sparingly.

“When I said I wanted a snack,” she mumbled once she could breathe normally. “This wasn’t what I meant.”

“Sure, it wasn’t,” Thomas said cheerfully, giving her a lopsided grin and another insidious squeeze. She pretended to glare down at him as she swept her mussed hair out of her face.

“I have a client in an hour. How do you expect me to face them with bite marks and a freshly fucked look written all over me?”

“It’s none of their damn business what you do in your free time,” he reminded her, petting her sides in reassurance. “Nor is it anyone else’s for that matter.”

She sighed. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

She glanced into the driver’s seat where he’d moved the brown paper sack he’d brought with him. “What did you get anyway?”

“Bourbon chicken and white rice. Egg rolls too.”

She licked her lips. “Is it sad that I’m just as excited about that as I am about fucking you?”

Thomas laughed. “It’s a refreshing change of pace from my other…”

He paused. “…partners.”

She eyed him. “Nice save. Do I even want to know what was the first word you were going to say?”

Thomas shrugged. “Just thought of a better one, that’s all. You’re getting better, by the way.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “At what?”

“Anticipating when you’re hungry. You’re not as starved as you were before. I’m glad.”

She ducked her head down a bit shyly. “Oh. I hope I’m not monopolizing your time.”

“You aren’t,” he said with a gentleness that relaxed her. “I’d have said so by now if you were. I like our little rendezvouses.”

She bit her bottom lip. “Me too. I appreciate you doing this.”

“I’m completely self-interested,” he sniffed. “Don’t thank me for anything.”

“Not even the snack? How much do I owe you?”

She yelped as he pinched her, frowning. “I may be a soul-eating demon, but I’m still a gentleman. You don’t owe me for the snack, young lady, and you never will. Got that?”

“Yes, yes, you fussy vampire.” She kissed him, running her hand up his perfect jawline and into his hair. Thomas purred into her mouth, his voice amused and aroused when next he spoke.

“Careful or I’ll have to have seconds.” He flexed his hips lightly enough to make her moan softly. “Feels good here. I like it here. When can I see you again?”

“Whenever you want, stud. Call me, beep me.”

He smiled and touched his forehead to hers fondly. “I will. Enjoy your _other_ snack, sweetheart.”

She nimbly climbed out of his lap, righted her clothes as much as possible, and nicked the food, waving as she headed back inside and he left the parking garage. She returned to her office, cleaned up in the bathroom, and ate, poring over her case to prepare for her client.

She heard a knock on the office door and frowned at the clock, realizing it was still too early for the client. She got up and opened it to find another tall, dark, handsome son of Margaret Le Fey.

“Harry?” she said. “Hey, what brings you around?”

He smiled. “Was in the neighborhood. Mind if I come in for a bit or do you have a client?”

“Not for another half hour, come on in.” He loped past her and she shut the door, her heart hammering in her throat as she realized at least one of her bite marks would be visible. She shouldn’t have cared one little bit but she couldn’t help it. Harry didn’t know about her “snack sessions” with Thomas, after all, and she was still fighting lingering feelings for him. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

She fluffed her hair out as much as possible and brewed the coffee in the comfortable air of the office. “How are things going?” he asked.

“Same old, same old.” She poured the coffee into two mugs and handed him one. Their fingers brushed together and she tried not to shiver. He added cream and sugar, stirring it into the mug. “You?”

“Oh, the usual,” he drawled with a lazy smile. “Explosions and death threats and wicked fairies.”

She smiled. “I don’t envy you there.”

“Trade you?” he asked hopefully.

“Sorry, but no. That being said, congrats on the Martinez case. Heard that one was tough to close.”

He blew out a breath between pursed lips. “God, was it ever.”

She reached up and pushed his dark hair back, revealing a bruise. “Oh, I bet. Concussion?”

“Mild. Hardheaded, remember?”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah. It’s the most recognizable feature you have other than being stupidly tall.”

After a moment, she realized she’d been gently tousling his hair and dropped her hand, quickly masking her alarm by sipping her coffee. He hadn’t seemed bothered by it. In fact, he hadn’t been this close to her in a while. He smelled great; like leather and sandalwood. He’d taken off the mantled coat when he walked in, leaving him in a plain shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans and sneakers, his usual look. But something was different. She just couldn’t quite tell what it was.

“Ask you something?” he said, his brown eyes still lightly running over her face.

“Of course.”

“I was on stakeout around the way and I saw Thomas’ ridiculous sports car pop into the parking garage.”

She tried hard not to stiffen, but her heartrate climbed yet again. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm. But he wasn’t with you when you came in a while ago. Did he need something?”

She was grateful for being a brown-skinned girl. Harry wouldn’t be able to see the blush. “Oh, yeah, he borrowed my charger a few weeks back and dropped it off. We got to chatting. Nothing major.”

“Mm. Figured as much.” He sipped his coffee. “Only thing is you have one of those Android phones and he has an iPhone.”

She exhaled and shut her eyes, defeated at last. “Goddamn you, Harry. Do you want me to say it?”

“I don’t want you to say anything you don’t want to say.”

She covered her face with one hand, her head bowed. “Yes, fine, I’m seeing your brother. Seeing is…a generous term, in fact. Happy?”

“Oh, come on,” Harry said, nudging her arm. “You know good and well I’m not slut shaming you or whatever the millennials call it these days. I’m not bribing you or blackmailing you or taunting you. I promise.”

“Then what are you doing, Harry?”

“I’m just checking up on you,” he said. “Because you’re my friend. That’s all. I wanted to be sure there wasn’t anything wrong that the two of you needed to tell me.”

He paused and raked a hand through his hair. “I’m actually a little baffled that you felt like you couldn’t tell me, too. Feel free to weigh in on that.”

“Long story,” she muttered, rubbing her forehead to have an excuse not to meet his gaze. “But everything’s fine. I just…sometimes I get…and so does he, so we just…I wasn’t sure you’d understand that sort of thing.”

“Hey,” he said, offended. “I’m a red-blooded hetero same as he is. I just don’t have magic vampire sex powers.”

“Isn’t that a shame?” She cursed herself the second she said it. “Sorry, that was inappropriate.”

“Well, I did say magic _vampire_ sex powers,” he added slyly. “Doesn’t mean there isn’t a wizard equivalent of some sort.”

She eyed him finally. “You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

“It’s no fun if I tell you.” He waggled his eyebrows for effect and she couldn’t help giggling.

“Really, Harry, everything is fine. Neither of us is looking for anything serious and it’s working out so far. You don’t have to worry.”

“I wasn’t worried. I trust my brother. I trust you. I just had to be sure I didn’t…” He trailed off, licking his lower lip, which was quite distracting.

“Didn’t what?” she asked, cocking her head slightly at his hesitance.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Overthinking things, that’s all.”

“Like what?”

“It’s not important.”

“It is or you wouldn’t have started to say it,” she said pointedly, setting the coffee down and folding her arms. “Now spit it out, wizard.”

“It’s nothing,” he protested. “I swear.”

“Harry, I will dump that hot coffee right down your pants.”

He heaved a sigh and abandoned his coffee as well, ruffling his hair again. “Look, it’s just this stupid theory that Murphy ninja’d into my head about you and me.”

She peered up at him. “Which is?”

Harry fidgeted. “That you were, you know. A little…sweet on me.”

She tried not to gulp. “Oh.”

“And since I didn’t notice and Thomas was available and more than willing—which isn’t judgment, by the way, it’s just a mitigating factor in my delayed epiphany—then that’s why you didn’t want to tell me. It would feel like you were…” He cleared his throat. “Kind of cheating on your crush and when I realized that maybe you felt that way, I got a little…”

He coughed into his hand, trying to hide the word. “Jealous.”

She stared at him. “You’re what?”

Harry blushed, unable to keep from mumbling. “J-Jealous.”

“You…” She shook her head and frowned. “You’re jealous?”

“Look, I’m not going to say it a third time, woman.”

“How—but you—and the Friend Zone—and I’ve known you for like two years, you stupid idiot— _why didn’t you say anything?”_

“I didn’t notice until recently. You’ve been different these past few weeks. More…I dunno…open? Comfortable, maybe? And I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I had to go and run my mouth off to Murphy and that’s when she said it, so now I’m just…” He groaned. “I’m an idiot, first of all, trying to compete with the pretty boy and for not realizing I liked you this whole time and you liked me—assuming you do, which you have yet to confirm, but—”

She grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her height. She kissed him mid-sentence. It was slow and intimate, a little messy, a little hot. She drew back a scarce inch or so, her voice hoarse.

“Harry?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“I would fuck all six feet, nine inches of you on top of my desk right now if I didn’t have a client arriving within the half hour,” she murmured. “Yes, I like you, dumbass.”

Harry licked his lips again. “Ah. Well, that clears that up, then.”

He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, more deeply, waiting for her permission. She parted her lips and licked his bottom one, and the kiss turned French, sloppy and energetic. Harry’s other arm slipped around her to bring her into his embrace, his touch. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, feeling the power and agility in them, pleased as he purred in response. His fingers tightened on her hip and he bit her lightly, his voice deepening a few octaves. “God, I want to fuck you on that desk.”

Harry stiffened then as he realized he’d said it aloud. He winced, but she just touched their foreheads together. “Mantle?”

“Mantle,” he agreed. “But…not all mantle.”

She smiled. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” He kissed her again, more gently this time, and pulled back. “We should both get back to work.”

He grabbed his coat. “Thanks for the coffee. And…I’m not going to offer some kind of ultimatum. I just wanted you to know I finally figured it out and if that’s something you want, you’re not alone. I know I’ve got godawful timing, so don’t rush it. Just think it over. Sorry about all this.”

“Oh, no,” she deadpanned. “Two handsome, virile men from the same family have designs on me. What is a poor girl to do?”

Harry grinned and winked on his way out the door. “What indeed.”

* * *

“You’re tense.”

Her eyes flickered open, the look in them glazed from the intoxicating effects of his touch. She licked her lips and drew back a little in his lap, focusing on what he’d said as well as the calm patience on his handsome features. “Mm?”

“You’re tense,” Thomas repeated, sliding his fingers up her sides to indicate her posture. “What’s wrong?”

She blinked at him. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Thomas sighed. “Look, it’s alright. I don’t see you as just a piece of meat. We joke about snack time, but that’s not all that we are. You can talk to me if something’s bothering you. Obviously it is or I wouldn’t be able it feel it.”

She nibbled her lower lip, absorbing his words. “It’s…nothing is wrong, per se, I’m just a little, um, conflicted.”

“That’s a good start,” he said, kissing the spot between her breasts, more as a gesture of comfort than of lust this time. “What are you conflicted about?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Thomas lifted an eyebrow. “Would I have asked otherwise?”

“W-Well, it’s just, um, it sort of pertains to you. Tangentially.” She fidgeted. He found it quite cute.

“Out with it,” he said mildly. “I can take it.”

She fiddled with his open collar. “Harry came by earlier this week. He worked out what we were up to.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He didn’t have a problem with it or anything, it’s just…” She ducked her head down a little. “He’s apparently…jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Jealous.”

Thomas paused and then chuckled. “That sounds like Harry. I mean, he didn’t notice he had a crush on Murphy until Kincaid showed interest in her, so actually, it makes sense.”

She stared at him. “Oh. You’re not upset.”

“Why would I be upset?”

“B-Because your brother has designs on me.”

“Babe,” Thomas said, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re a beautiful woman. You’re also single. I’m not calling the shots on anything. Our arrangement is that you want pleasure. Nothing more, nothing less. If you happen to change your mind, that is exactly your right. It’s your body and it’s your life. If we need to part ways, then so be it.”

“I’m not trying to say I want to end this,” she told him quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t explain myself right. I just felt kind of guilty and frustrated over what I should do.”

“That’s fair. What do you think you should do?”

“I have no idea,” she groaned. “I like you both. For entirely different reasons. I mean, yes, you’re a sex vampire, but I actually like you as a person. It’d be different if it was just the sex, but I think you’re funny and charming and impossible and…fun, frankly. I don’t care if you’re eating my soul. I like being around you. Genuinely.”

She realized the last few things had sort of just gushed out of her before she thought it over and ventured to see his expression. Thomas smiled at her fondly. “Why do you look so worried about that?”

“It’s not part of the deal. The deal was sex with no strings attached.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t like me and vice versa,” he said, exasperated. “You’re not breaking the rules, gorgeous. I like you right back. Not just your body. You’re quirky and sincere and sarcastic and I’d honestly spend more time with you if I had a choice. If it were safe for me to do so. I don’t feel jealous because there is nothing to be jealous about. Harry is my brother and he is a good man. You’d be crazy not to like him and he’d be just as crazy not to like you. It all comes down to what’s best for you and I can tell you right now that both of us want that for you.”

She sighed. “If only Harry was into open relationships with blood relatives.”

Thomas laughed. “If only.”

She leaned her forehead onto his. “Well, now you know why I was tense. For the record, I’m not giving up my snacks anytime soon. It’s just a conversation for the long game, that’s all.”

“Fair enough. Thank you for telling me.” Thomas then smirked, lowering his thick lashes into a teasing, sultry look. “And if I may be so bold, I think this might work out even better than before.”

She blinked at him. “How so?”

“Imagination can be very fun when it comes to the boudoir,” he elaborated as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. “And you imagining a jealous Harry while I’m fucking you could be part of that fun.”

“Thomas!” she cried, scandalized. “That’s terrible. He’s your brother.”

“Half-brother,” he corrected. “And you already knew I was depraved. Besides, sweetheart, you can’t fool me.”

“Fool you about what?”

Thomas grinned as he popped her bra loose. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven’t already had a dream that we were in a threesome.”

She stared at him, speechless, and then blushed so hard that it made him laugh. He couldn’t see it, of course, but the way she’d ducked her head down was a dead ringer. “See? Imagination, what did I tell you.”

“That doesn’t mean I should participate in your idea,” she mumbled, squirming as his lips encircled her left nipple, his teeth lightly plucking it hard. “That’s kinky even for me.”

“I like kinky. I think you’d like it too if you gave it a shot. Why don’t we start with who was where in that threesome dream of yours?” He rolled her onto her back in the couch cushions and pulled her skirt and panties down her legs.

“I’m not telling you that.”

“Oh, yes, you are,” Thomas grinned as he pushed her legs open enough to fit between them. “Because if you don’t, then I’m going to start guessing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, though her pupils had already dilated and her breathing elevated as he lifted one bare leg onto his shoulder to start kissing his way down her soft skin. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Thomas let out a low, hungry little laugh and then lightly bit the skin on the inside of her knee. “Oh, is that right?”

She shivered as he kissed his way down her inner thigh. “You’ve been nursing that crush on my brother long enough that I’m sure you wanted him to be on the bottom with you riding cowgirl so you can see his reactions. I’d bet money you’ve got me taking your pretty little ass from behind.”

“Thomas!”

He chuckled as she swiped at him and caught her wrists, pinning them beside her head easily. “Protest all you want, sweetheart. I know it’s taboo for you and that’s exactly why it happened. I bet it felt so good, didn’t it?”

She wriggled in his grip as he kissed his way down the side of her neck, his voice pure velvet in her ear. “Harry’s cock inside your sweet little cunt, fucking you nice and hard, watching that hungry look on his face as you make his wildest dreams come true.”

He bit down over her pulse and she whimpered before she could stop herself, feeling the bulge in his jeans up against her pelvis. “My cock in your tight little ass, fucking it so deep that your little toes curl and you can’t stop moaning to save your life. The sons of Margaret Le Fey making all your fantasies come true, literally. I bet that’s making you nice and wet right now, isn’t it?”

“It’s not,” she whined. Thomas skimmed kisses down her collarbone, between her breasts, over her belly, down until he reached between her thighs. He chuckled and ran his tongue lightly across her sex, and it came away slick.

“Of course not,” he drawled. “Because you’re just a good girl, right? You’d never think about me and Harry fucking the hell out of you at the same time until you come all over yourself.”

“Thomas, God, please!” she cried out.

“Please what?” he murmured, delivering a slow kiss and equally slow lick across her neglected clit.

“Please, no more,” she begged, trembling all over.

“It’s turning you on,” he whispered before sucking her spot indulgently. “You don’t have to lie to me. I like it. If Harry didn’t have so many scruples, I’d be down for it.”

She shook her head. “D-Don’t, please, don’t say that.”

“Mm, I think I should keep going. I think you like protesting. I know you, baby. If you really wanted me to stop, then you’d stop me. You’re not weak. You never have been. You don’t want to be a good girl right now, do you? You want to be a bad girl. You want to think about how good it would feel for my brother and I to fuck you, make you lose control, give you everything you’ve ever wanted, no matter the consequences.”

Thomas licked up over her inner walls again, eliciting a sharp moan from his captive. “Fuck, you’re so wet right now from thinking about it. You can’t think about anything else, can you? Good. I don’t want you to think about anything else.”

He let go of her arms long enough to unzip his pants and nudge her thighs further apart. He licked his lips as he stared down at her vulnerable, quivering naked body and his hunger roared through him.

“T-Thomas,” she mumbled shyly under his scorching gaze, flattening her palms against his smooth chest.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmured, lining his hard cock up against her. “Give in. Give in to it. Give in to me. Take yourself back there. Think about how I’m fucking you. How we’re both fucking you. Keep that image in your pretty little head while I take this wet little cunt right now.”

Her spine arched as he drove into her, mercilessly hard, deep enough that his pelvis grazed her clit and immediately set her off. “God, Thomas!”

“Yes,” he growled out as the pleasure burned up through her and into him. “That’s it. Just like that. I want you to come just like that for me. As many times as you can.”

She whimpered as he sunk into fast, hard, almost vicious thrusts inside her, her nails digging into his pecs, his shoulders, his back, unable to help herself from pushing her hips into his to make sure his cock drove deep inside her melting heat. Thomas watched through hooded eyes as she climbed yet again, her eyes shut, focusing on her fantasy as much as she could while he fucked her roughly. The elation in her features only spurred him on further.

“Tell me,” he ordered. “Tell me what we do to you next, sweetheart.”

She bit her bottom lip, hesitant at first, until he leaned down enough to bite her neck again, over the same spot as before, somehow knowing it would help her relax into it. “I…I want you to have me next, so you’re on top of me and Harry’s beside me and I have his cock in my mouth.”

He kissed her, his voice ragged, excited, damn near feral. “And how does that feel?”

“G-Good,” she whispered. “God, Thomas, it feels so good. Please, Thomas, please, I’m gonna come.”

He hissed as he felt her sopping walls squeezing him on all sides. “Mm, that’s right, baby. You’ve been such a naughty girl for me and Harry. I bet you want to come so badly, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes, please, Thomas, please let me come.”

Thomas sunk down until his weight pinned her to the couch completely and wrapped her legs around his hips, sucking on her ear lobe as he released the clutch finally and pounded her into the cushions. “Come for me, sweetheart. Come on this cock. Come hard. Come so fucking hard that you lose it.”

 _“Thomas!”_ she sobbed out one final time and then surrendered to him, to the fantasy, to everything she wanted and needed deep down. She arched into him again and again, taking everything he offered and offering herself to him in return, utterly drowning in how good he felt, how good it felt to satisfy him. The White Court vampire groaned her name against her neck as he followed her over the cliff into his own release, sating his inner demon at long last. He hadn’t tasted anything so sweet in days, for there was just something about her specifically that gave him that bone-deep pleasure, the kind he rarely found elsewhere. Her hunger continued to arouse and surprise him each time they met. It was somewhat of a symbiotic relationship, truth be told, and while it sounded odd, he happened to like it quite a bit.

Several moments later, Thomas roused himself and shifted his weight off of her, though he didn’t even try to get up. His limbs felt sluggish and uncoordinated. He was sure he’d gotten drunk off of his orgasm as well as hers, which only happened with his most exceptional fucks. He wouldn’t be able to move much anytime soon. He managed to pull himself together enough to listen to her heartbeat and breathing, determining that both were normal and he hadn’t overfed.

“You know,” she mumbled hoarsely, nuzzling his neck. “Maybe I could get used to being kinky.”

Thomas let out an equally hoarse laugh. “Good. It’s a fun way to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering if I'm going to continue this...you're not the only one. xD
> 
> Also, unf, God, I'm so sorry, but imagining a threesome with Harry and Thomas is just too good to pass up for my thirsty ass. Sorry, not sorry. I know they're brothers, but goddamn, both of them do Things to me in Places.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is a fickle bitch.

It also turned out that the Le Fey brothers shared more than just similar taste in women.

Thomas had been in the neighborhood—or so he told her—and had dropped by her office to see if she wanted to grab lunch together. Jess certainly didn’t mind as she finished up her paperwork. Thomas being Thomas had to tease her a bit, which was how she ended up on the edge of her desk with her skirt inching its way up her thighs and Thomas’ lips on her throat.

“Really, Thomas, you’re just the worst,” she complained through little, shallow breaths, nearly dizzy from the initial pleasure of his touch.

“I am, aren’t I?” He nibbled over her pulse. “But you like me anyway.”

“Against my better judgment.”

_Knock-knock._

Thomas growled against her throat. “Don’t answer that.”

She laughed lightly and pressed her hands to his lusciously flat stomach, pushing. “Oh, stop it, you greedy vampire. I’m at work, remember?”

Thomas heaved a sigh as if it were a monumental effort to let go and she smoothed her blouse and skirt down before answering the door.

“Oh!” she said in alarm, eyes widening. “Hi, Harry.”

“Yes,” Thomas called obnoxiously loud with a rather pointy grin. “Harry, do come in.”

The wizard aimed a scowl at his brother. “Oh. Didn’t know you had company.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you drop in unannounced, little brother,” Thomas sniffed, crossing his arms as he settled on the edge of her desk.

“Thomas,” she said, glaring as she let Harry in. “Behave.”

“Don’t I always?”

“You, in fact, never do.”

“It’s all part of my charm.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can come back later if I’m interrupting.”

“You were, but we’ll try not to hold that against you.”

She smacked his knee. “Stop it.”

Thomas chuckled. “Oh, come on, at least let me have a little fun at his expense. Besides, great minds think alike. I’m guessing he had the same idea that I did, which is to take you to lunch in an attempt to woo you. We’re both apparently very original.”

She giggled into her hand as Harry blushed a bit. “That’s adorable, actually. I mean, same day, same time?”

Thomas lowered his thick lashes over his eyes, staring at her. “Yes, it’s almost as if we’re good at doing things in sync, isn’t it?”

She felt her cheeks burning. “Don’t start, Thomas.”

The vampire shrugged. “Just food for thought.”

She brandished her letter opener and he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. “We were about to go out to lunch and I’d love for you to join us, if you want to.”

Harry shifted his weight slightly. “I’d rather not crash your party.”

“It’s not a party,” she fussed. “It’s not a date either. We’re friends. The three of us can go out to lunch without it being weird.”

“Despite the fact that both of us want to have sex with you,” Thomas added helpfully.

“Thomas,” Harry growled. “I will burn your eyebrows off.”

“God, Harry, grow up. We’re all adults here. I don’t see why you don’t find this amusing.”

“Yes, every guy in the world dreams of competing for a girl with his own brother.”

Thomas snorted. “Like you’re any real competition.”

“Oh, is that right? Is that why she liked me first, genius?”

Thomas gave him a bored look. “Yes, the early bird catches the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese, little brother.”

Jess sighed and rubbed her temples. “I’m attracted to morons.”

She lowered her hands and gave them a stern look each. “If you’re going to measure dicks, we should probably move this somewhere other than my office. I don’t want to be charged with accessory to indecent exposure."

"Sorry," Harry grumbled.

“I’m not,” Thomas said frankly. “You have got to lighten up. This doesn’t have to be some super awkward thing between the three of us. Attraction is normal. Sex is normal. We’re just three consenting adults with similar tastes. There’s no reason to avoid each other over it.”

Harry frowned. “I doubt you’d be this cavalier if we were talking about you, me, and Justine.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “You think Justine hasn’t asked me that before? Oh, Harry. You’re so naïve sometimes.”

Harry sputtered and blushed harder. “ _Jesus_ , Thomas.”

He shrugged. “She’s very open-minded, Harry, what can I say?”

“Well, I say I’m hungry,” Jess interrupted, pulling on her jacket. “Join me or don’t, boyfriends.”

She opened the door and glanced at each one in challenge. Harry flicked another glance at Thomas but eventually walked out first. Thomas followed. She locked the office door behind them.

“I’ll drive,” Thomas said, spinning his key ring on one finger. “Where to?”

“Anywhere but a steakhouse,” Jess said crisply.

“Why’s that?” Harry asked.

She glanced at them over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes. “Because I already have two sides of beef.”

The groans that left both of the brothers nearly drowned out her giggling.

* * *

“Remind me again why you’re doing this?” Harry asked, eyeing the potted plant in Jess’ lap. It was a peculiar thing. It appeared to be some kind of bizarre crossbreeding between a sunflower and a daffodil, yet he felt a light aura emanating from it that normal plants didn’t have.

“Because the last thing I want to do is owe a fairie a favor,” she said. “And she told me to drop it off because it’s ‘ripe’ now and she needs it for the evening.”

“Yeah, that’s not cryptic at all,” Thomas mused.

“Don’t get me started. There, up on the left, Tommy.”

Thomas eased into a parallel parking space along a row of townhouses. “Be right back.”

She climbed out of the car and headed up the steps, ringing the doorbell for 1202. A moment later, a tall, blonde half-Sidhe appeared, her hair in a messy bun, gloves on her hands, an apron over her house clothes as she appeared to be cleaning up. “Jess.”

“Freida,” she said, holding out the plant. “Here you go.”

Freida’s blue eyes widened. Her jaw dropped as she hastily grabbed the plant out of Jess’ hands. “Oh, dear. Jess, the plant was inside a plastic bag, wasn’t it?”

“No, it was torn in half, so I took it off.”

“How long did it take you to get here?”

“Dunno, about fifteen minutes. Why?”

Freida shut her eyes for a second. “Did someone drive you here?”

Jess frowned. “Yeah. Is something wrong?”

Freida turned to one side and placed the plant on the floor, covering it with a blanket from the couch. She held Jess’ shoulders and met her eyes seriously. “I need you to focus. Who drove you here?”

“Uh, I’m with Thomas and Harry. What the hell is the matter with you?”

Freida sucked in a breath and glanced at the car. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t think the courier would be dumb enough to tear the bag knowing what was inside, but I guess he was careless. This isn’t going to make a whole lot of sense, but you have to listen to me very carefully. You have two choices and they’re not great ones, unfortunately.”

“So,” Thomas said lightly. “Do we need to talk about this or not?”

“No,” Harry said stubbornly.

Thomas chuckled. “Just asking.”

“Don’t.”

Thomas shook his head. “Look, you can’t fake it around me anymore, Harry. I know your instincts. They’re different than they were before. I can tell you’re not as hung up on the whole ‘marry the girl’ thing that you were before. It might be good for you to try something casual for once.”

“Why should I do that if you’re still in the picture? You think I want to invite the comparison?”

Thomas sucked his teeth. “Jesus, Harry, don’t be so insecure. Every woman is different, and especially her. Women aren’t the same with every guy that they care about. I’m certain there are things you do that I don’t do and vice versa that she’d be perfectly happy with.”

Harry rubbed his sinuses. “We are so not having this conversation.”

“All I’m saying is the whole incubus thing doesn’t mean you don’t have a fair shot. She likes you. Really likes you. The emotional satisfaction is just as important as the physical satisfaction, if not more. I think you ought to be a little more open-minded for once. I think an FWB situation would work out nicely for all parties involved.”

“I’m sure you do, pervert.”

“Please. This is PG compared to the kind of shit I’ve seen in my lifetime.” Thomas shifted in his seat and frowned up at the doorstep as Jess ambled down the stairs, appearing shell-shocked. She climbed into the car with a blank look, her movements wooden as she put her seatbelt on.

“Ah, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked. “What did she say?”

“Thomas,” she said quietly. “Let’s go to your place. Now. Quickly.”

Thomas’ dark brows rose. “All of us?”

She nodded shakily. “Uh-huh.”

Harry leaned forward over the seat. “Jess, what’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She shook her head. “Believe me, just…I’ll tell you when we get there. But we need to go, now, and fast.”

Thomas didn’t question any further. He checked for traffic and then pulled out, driving to his apartment significantly faster than he normally would but not enough to attract any attention. They headed upstairs and Jess gestured to the couch. “Sit. Both of you.”

They exchanged worried glances, but did so. Jess paced back and forth, running her hands through her dark hair over and over again, chewing her lip. Eventually, she froze in place and wrung her hands, staring down at them with a look of guilt and distress.

“Uh, so my friend Freida had originally had the plant bound up during transport for a reason. She didn’t assume it would get damaged, so she didn’t mention its properties to me when she asked me to pick it up for her.”

“Are you saying we’ve been contaminated with something?” Harry asked.

She nodded. “There’s a, um, a pollen that the plant only releases during a certain time of year and Freida has a gathering at her place this evening to…um…enjoy its effects.”

“Which are?” Thomas asked.

Jess swallowed hard. “The…the plant is rare. Its pollen emits a form of lust magic that’s mixed with basically the most powerful aphrodisiac on the planet Earth.”

Harry and Thomas both went deathly still.

“And we were in the car with it for about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes,” she whispered hoarsely. “So we’ve all inhaled it by now.”

“Hell’s fucking bells,” Harry murmured, sliding his hand over his face in disbelief. “Pun intended.”

“Shit,” Thomas hissed. “How long have we got before it takes effect?”

She glanced at her watch. “Maybe five, ten minutes. That’s why I wanted to get here as fast as possible. Once it hits, there’s not much we can do. The lust magic has to be satisfied or you’ll go completely crazy and feral, start tearing things up or trying to hurt someone to get off. Freida said there’s no cure, at least not one we could get ahold of before the pollen takes effect. She told me we probably only have two solutions.”

She licked her lips. “Option number one: isolation. I know Thomas has plenty of handcuffs in different sizes. We can pick a room each, batten down the hatches, and wait it out. She said that since the plant only just started to bloom, it’s not as potent as it will be by tonight. If we stick it out for a couple of days, with lots and lots of cold showers, the lust magic will fade and the pollen will wear off. However, it’s very painful. She likened it to drying out a drug addict, basically.”

“Fun,” Harry said with a haggard sigh. “What’s Option number two?”

“You know what Option number two is,” Thomas said quietly.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, her cheeks boiling hot. “We could, uh, get it out of our systems faster if we…you know.”

“That,” Harry growled. “Is not happening. I’ll take Option one, thanks. I’m not about to let my first time with you be this fucked up.”

“God, Harry, I’m so fucking sorry,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry both of you have to deal with this shit.”

Harry held up a hand. “Jess, you had no idea this could even happen period. There’s nothing to be sorry about. We’re both adults. We’ll get over it. We’ve had worse.”

“Harry,” Thomas said, narrowing his eyes at him. “Do you really want to dry out for two days handcuffed to a pipe in the bathroom?”

“Back off, Thomas,” he snapped. “You know this isn’t right. I’m not going to do that to her.”

Thomas stood then. “Harry, you are the fucking Winter Knight. Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you think a pair of fucking handcuffs is gonna contain you once the pollen starts working. If it wants to fuck and you tell it not to while you’re hopped up on this crap, it’s going to ignore you and find a way to get it done anyway.”

“I can handle it,” Harry snarled back, pushing to his feet and towering over his brother. “I’ve come this far and I’m not about to break.”

Thomas snorted. “God, you’re an idiot. You can’t see it, can you?”

“See what?”

“Look at her, Harry. You know exactly what she’s trying to tell us both right now. This is her fault. She wants to make amends. She wants to make it up to us.”

“Fuck off, Thomas. You can’t speak for her—”

“He’s right,” Jess whispered.

Harry stiffened, glancing at her. She swept her hair out of her face and forced herself to look at him. “Thomas is right. This is my fault. I can’t ask you to go through all of that for my mistake. I know my limits. I’m tough. I can take it.”

“Jess, this is ridiculous,” Harry said lowly. “We’re both fucking predators. You shouldn’t do this just because you’re feeling guilty—”

“Yes, I am feeling guilty, Harry, but what makes you think I’m not a predator as well?”

He jerked back, stunned. She stepped forward boldly. “I’m not scared of you or him. If being with Thomas has taught me anything, it’s that it’s stupid to pretend I don’t have the same instincts the two of you do. I’m certainly not a White Court vampire or a Winter Knight, but I have the same hunger pangs that you do and I won’t pretend they’re not there out of some misplaced sense of modesty. You’re right. This is the most fucked up thing ever. I don’t want it to be this way either, but if we’re going to have to make a fucked-up choice, I’d rather it be this one. You think I don’t know what kind of pain you’re in bottling up all that lust for so long? You think I can’t see it in your eyes how badly you want to touch me? You think I don’t know what it’s like to deprive myself of sex and intimacy and pleasure for years at a time because I’m too concerned with how it would seem to just go after it? You think I don’t know how badly it hurts to hold myself back from what I want over and over again?”

She shook her head again. “At the end of the day, when all is said and done, when we put our egos aside, we’re just animals, Harry. Evolved animals, but animals nonetheless. All three of us are predators and it’s mating season. I can’t tell you what to do. It’s still your choice. But don’t think that I want to be spared your pain and your lust and your loneliness. I want it, Harry. I want it all.”

Harry’s breathing had gotten far faster, as had Thomas’, in the last couple of minutes. His brown eyes held a dangerous glint to them that she’d seen only in a few, rare moments when he thought she wasn’t looking. A flush darkened his features. The pollen’s early effects had begun, as Freida said they would.

“I can’t…” Harry shut his eyes and balled his hands into fists. “I can’t guarantee that I won’t hurt you. That’s what this thing does. It’s just a weapon. It’s only there to destroy anything it touches. I don’t think you’re weak, Jess. I never have. But you’re still human. I’m barely human anymore and Thomas is just as dangerous, if not more dangerous, than I am. Taking both of us to bed with this junk in our systems is a bad idea and it’s going to hurt you.”

“Not if we use safety measures,” Thomas said. “No offense, little brother, but I’ve made preparations in the event that the mantle got the better of you. I have iron manacles that will neutralize its influence over you.”

Harry eyed him. “And what about you? Your Hunger is already bottomless and this is going to kick it into overdrive. You could kill her without even meaning to do it.”

“This isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve felt the effects before at Zero. Granted, I didn’t know it was produced by that plant or I’d damn sure have said something, but I know what it is. It comes in waves. All you have to do is grit your teeth and ride it out. The Hunger isn’t amplified by this stuff. I can’t get hungrier than I already am. All it’ll do to me is just make me hornier than usual. I can exert my normal amount of control unaffected.”

Thomas linked his fingers with hers. “If I didn’t think she could handle it, I’d be locked up in the basement by now. I’ve learned my lessons the hard way. There’s no sense in denying what you are, what we are, at this point. Might as well join in on the feast.”

He cocked his head slightly and smirked. “And don’t worry. I’ll smack you around if you get out of line anyway.”

Harry huffed out a strangled laugh. “This is every shade of wrong. You’re my brother, for Christ’s sake. I’m going to be mentally scarred for life.”

“You’re a wizard, for God’s sake,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes. “I’m relatively sure you can get rid of the memory if it bothers you badly enough.”

“This should bother you a lot more than it does.”

Thomas lifted an eyebrow. “Do you remember who raised me?”

Harry shuddered. “Point taken.”

He sighed. “I…this is not going to be easy for me. For any of us, really. We’re not gonna walk out of this without some kind of damage.”

He paused and chewed his lip. “But maybe you’re right. I'm damned tired of holding everything in.”

Jess nodded. “Anything said and done will stay in that room. It doesn’t leave with us. Agreed?”

The boys nodded. She offered her other hand to Harry. He swallowed hard and took it slowly. She took the lead and they trailed after her towards the predator’s den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GOING TO HELL FOR THIS I JUST KNOW IT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess, Thomas, and Harry get down and dirty. PWP, but no incest. Strictly M/F.

“The first thing to know,” Thomas said after they’d entered his enormous extravagant master bedroom and he’d begun rooting around in his trunk at the foot of the bed. “Is to surrender.”

“If you recall, I’m shit at that,” Harry said with a lifted eyebrow, holding out both arms as Thomas approached with the iron restraints.

“That’s why I’m bringing it up.” Thomas undid the chain in the center and tossed it in the trunk. “You’re you. You’ve been taught your whole life that to want sex just to want it is wrong. You’ve gotten better over time, but in general, your personality is built around restraint and repression. The pollen doesn’t give a shit. It’s affecting your base instincts. The Id. All those seedy thoughts that you have that you stomp down compulsively so you can act like a man and not an animal.”

He snapped the cuffs onto each of Harry’s wrists. Harry gritted his teeth in pain, hissing, as the iron hit his skin and its power seeped into his very being. The mantle roared in fury at first, but as he measured his breaths and pushed past the pain, its noise gradually faded away into nothing. It was unpleasant and disorienting, but at least he felt a bit like himself again.

Thomas nodded once he concluded that the beast had been locked away for the time being. “And I’m telling you to give in. Let it happen. Let every depraved thought loose. If you don’t do it voluntarily, the pollen is going to drag it out of you and it may end up hurting instead of helping.”

He undid his watch and placed it on the nightstand. “The second thing to know is that while the pollen’s going to make you feel like you’re going to die if you don’t get what you want, you still have your will power and you still have to consent. If you’ve ever had too much coffee in one day and you get jittery, that’s sort of how it’s going to feel. Your senses all get amplified by a million. Every touch is going to make you crazy. Every sound is going to make you want more and more and more. But you can channel it. Your brain won’t be in the driver’s seat, but if you concentrate, you can bypass your Id and be able to listen to your partner. From my understanding, the pollen isn’t a date rape drug. It just boosts the urges you already have. Without the mantle interfering, Harry should still be able to hear and obey anything you say, Jess. If he doesn’t, I’ll make damned sure he reels it in.”

Thomas sent Jess a sharp look. “And you’ve got to speak up. I know you can get shy sometimes. If either of us does something you don’t want, then say it. We may be animals, but we’re animals who fucking understand consent. If anything goes even slightly in a direction you don’t want, you have my full permission to mess one of us or both of us up.”

“Seconded,” Harry grunted. She nodded.

“Lastly, it wears off after penetrative sex. All the fun stuff beforehand we’ll do because it feels good and our instincts want it to happen. If it did work with just any kind of release, we’d all have fucked off in our own rooms to get off and be done with it. Doesn’t work that way. Has to be fourth base. It shouldn’t take long to go away, either, maybe several minutes and then you go back to normal.”

She snorted a bit. “Because we’re just the epitome of normal, we three.”

“Normal is overrated anyway.” Thomas stooped and observed the face of his watch for a moment. He then slunk his way behind Jess and wrapped his arms around her, his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek. “Showtime.”

The change was nearly immediate.

Harry’s heartrate skyrocketed. He’d already been breathing relatively quickly since they’d left the den, but now, he gulped in breaths as if he couldn’t get enough air. His muscles tightened all over, particularly in his broad shoulders, his abdomen, his thighs. A thrum hummed down his entire skeleton, starting at the top of his head, reverberating all the way down to his toes like a steady drumbeat. His vision blurred along the outer edges, blocking out most of the intricately decorated bedroom, yet the center of his eyesight seemed too sharp, too precise, too detailed. His nerve endings tingled with such intensity that he couldn’t help but groan, his skin heating to furnace levels, the most sensitive parts of his body all snapping to attention at once.

And that attention immediately settled onto Jess.

His stare drilled down into her. She felt it on more than just a physical level. He was looking into her, trying to see her secrets, her most hidden parts, as if by a whisper of will he could undo her very being. No one had ever looked at her with that level of lust and concentration before. She felt a powerful tug behind her navel as she stared back at him, drenched in heat all over, trembling in anticipation. She couldn’t help herself with Thomas’ lithe, beautiful body draped around her from behind. She ground herself back against him, drawing a soft sigh from the vampire as her round ass brushed over his groin.

“Hmm, you little tease,” Thomas murmured in her ear. “Why don’t you show Harry just what he’s been missing all this time?”

“Yes,” Jess said in a breathy sigh. “I want him to see. I want him to see me finally.”

Fingers trembling, she lifted the black sleeveless blouse over her stomach and then up over her head. She dropped it to the hardwood floor and kicked off her flats, her fingers lowering to the hem of her burgundy skirt. She pushed it off of her curvy hips and it pooled at her ankles. Her lingerie was quite simple, just a plain navy bra and panties, nothing exceptional about them.

Harry outright growled at the sight of her.

“You want him, don’t you?” Thomas whispered as he stroked up and down her arms, eliciting tiny whimpers of joy from her. “You’ve always wanted him. Here he is. And he’s all yours. What are you going to do about it, Jess?”

She pounced on him.

Jess leapt the short distance between herself and Harry and the wizard caught her legs as she threw them around his waist. He lifted her up to his height with a ferocious snarl and kissed her ravenously. The second their bare skin collided, the drumbeat of the pollen’s lust magic quickened its pace. Harry shoved a hand up into her thick, dark hair and fisted it, controlling the kiss as much as he was able, licking the inside of her mouth, biting at her plush lips until they were slightly swollen from his rough treatment. She twisted her long legs tighter and tighter around his waist, unable to help gyrating against his belt for want of friction.

“Fuck,” he hissed around her lips and took two large steps towards the bed. He immediately flattened her onto the mattress, his hands wandering everywhere he could touch on her radiant brown skin, drawing soft cries from her each place he touched.

She tugged at his t-shirt, whimpering at being denied the same touch of bare skin. “Off.”

Harry obediently drew back from the bed and hastily clawed his way out of the shirt. Once he drew it off his head, he realized Thomas had been rather stealthy; he appeared on the opposite side of the bed, no shirt, no shoes, just in his jeans, his matching pentacle resting in the dip of his collarbone. He crawled onto the bed above where Jess lay and scooped her up so she sat back on her haunches, allowing her to sit comfortably between his legs. He ran his hands over her arms, her shoulders, her sides, kissing the side of her jaw and slipping her ear lobe inside his hot mouth. Harry’s protective, possessive nature made him undress faster as he watched, yet his cock twitched at the sight of her blissful expression, how she undulated against him in perfect rhythm.

Harry climbed back onto the bed and cupped the side of her face that Thomas wasn’t touching, kissing her sloppily, nipping at her lips to draw more delicate coos out of her. He kept his eyes halfway open to drink in the sight of her, pride swelling in his chest as she ran her hands up and down his chest over and over as if she couldn’t get enough.

“I see you,” he whispered against her soft lips. “And I want to see more. Do you want me to see more?”

She nodded too many times. Thomas leaned back a few inches from where he’d been pressed down the length of her back and unsnapped her bra. The heat in Harry’s eyes as his gaze fell across her bare breasts could have evaporated all the water in Lake Michigan. Thomas tugged her to one side until he rested his upper body back against the mound of absurdly soft pillows at the head of the bed, keeping her in his lap, his smirk playful even though the pollen had already begun to take hold in him as well.

Harry pursued her, not waiting another second to have a taste of the heavenly mounds offered to him. She arched up into him with a sharp cry, squirming as his tongue circled the sensitive nipple of her left breast and digging her nails into his broad shoulders. Thomas slipped his knees between her legs and pushed them further apart, a specific target in mind. She cried out as he angled one hand into her panties and found her already hot and slick beneath them. Harry growled and switched to her other breast, seeking more moans out of her, lightly pinching and squeezing the other with his free hand. She bucked her pelvis into Thomas’ arm, wordlessly trying to signal him to give her more, but he refused to give in, instead drawing lazy circles around her clit.

“Please,” she panted out as Harry left hickeys over her collarbones, lightly biting the delicate flesh until it bore his marks as well. “God, please.”

Thomas chuckled lowly in her ear. “Greedy girl.”

He withdrew his hand as Harry gripped the hem of her underwear, pulling it down her legs and tossing off to one side with a flick of his wrist. He hummed at the uninterrupted sight of her naked bronze skin and trailed his big hands up from her ankles, up past her knees, down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, not stopping until his fingers landed on either side of her slippery cunt. She moaned helplessly, shifting on the sheets as he ran his thumbs oh-so lightly along her outer edges, his scalding gaze fixed intently on his prize. “Please!”

Harry gave her a slow smirk. “Watch me, Jess. Don’t close your eyes.”

The wizard settled himself comfortably between her open legs and went to work.

Her head rolled back onto Thomas’ shoulder as Harry’s mouth descended onto her, but the vampire hissed and gripped her chin, directing her face back towards where his brother wanted it to be. He brought his other hand up to massage her breast in sync with Harry’s tongue as he made his first pass, thoroughly licking her open and tasting what was hidden within. She mewled at being manhandled, still a bit defiant, until Thomas tweaked her nipple and lay his soft lips against the shell of her ear.

“Watch him. Watch him unravel you.”

She shivered and her thick lashes lifted, granting her the overwhelming sight of Harry Dresden there between her thighs, licking, sucking, nibbling, drawing out her pleasure with every single pass. She gripped Thomas’ wrist with one hand, the other plunged into Harry’s dark, messy hair as she watched him, felt him, surrendered to him.

Harry groaned in the back of his throat as her fingers tightened in his hair, lightly scraping his scalp, a telltale sign of the inevitable. He lifted up enough to engulf her clit with his mouth and then angled two fingers inside her. She screamed as the pleasure raked through her oversensitive body all at once and she came on his fingers immediately. Harry didn’t relent, chasing after her pleasure again, plunging his fingers into her welcoming heat until the bedroom walls shook with her cries.

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod—ah!” Her lithe body writhed between the Le Fey brothers yet again as she claimed another orgasm, even better than the first, her toes curling from the sheer strength of it. She couldn’t help looping her thighs around his neck and he didn’t mind it at all, pausing to rub his five o’clock shadow across her soft skin every so often as she floated through her climax. Thomas helped her along with long slow strokes over her breasts and her limbs, lightly flexing his hips to her backside so she felt the imprint of his hard cock nestled between the halves of her ass. Harry brought her down with light, sensual laps of his tongue, finally ripping himself free once she’d all but melted into Thomas’ grip, too high from the oral sex to move a muscle. The pollen wanted more, so much more, to have her screaming again and again, but enough of him pushed through the onslaught of desire that he let her alone so she could finally catch her breath. Even as he did, he still wanted to ravage her for how she looked so wild and wanton lying there in his brother’s arms, completely pleasure-drunk, yet clearly wanting more.

“Fuck,” Harry sighed in between panting breaths as he licked his lips clean. “I should have done that years ago.”

“I should have let you,” she mumbled dizzily.

“I should have bet Murphy this was gonna happen someday,” Thomas mused. He kissed her temple. “Now why don’t you be good enough to tell your boys what you want next?”

“I want to suck Harry’s soul out through his cock while you fuck me from behind.”

“…well, alright then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess, Harry, and Thomas rid themselves of the sex pollen the old fashioned way. M/F/M, no incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. Have some more shameless filth.

Jess hadn’t thought at any point in her stressful life that she’d be getting the chance to shove a naked Harry Dresden down on a bed, but yet here she was. And it was so much better than her wet dreams had fantasized it would be, circumstances notwithstanding.

The next surge of the sex pollen had dragged him under as well, for he gripped her arms and all but hauled her on top of him, kissing her ravenously. He plunged a hand into her dark hair and pulled her slim, naked body flush to him, cupping her ass to press her against his all-too-eager cock. She nearly lost herself to the storm of his lust, but then she heard a low chuckle behind her.

“Ah, ah,” Thomas chided as he slid his hands around her upper arms. “I’m afraid it’s not your turn yet, Harry.”

Harry leveled an almost crazed glare at Thomas, his voice nothing short of feral. “Mine.”

“Ours,” Thomas corrected as he drew Jess up to rest on her knees between the two of them. “You’ll get what you need, but in the meantime, we must attend to our lady.”

Jess whined, wriggling in his grip, wanting to crawl back into Harry’s lap. “Thomas, please.”

He delivered a firm slap to one side of her ass, his voice firm and unwavering. “No.”

She whimpered, but stayed put this time. “Good girl.”

Thomas’ eyes nearly rolled back in his skull as he slid a couple of fingers inside her to be sure he wouldn’t hurt her. “God, you’re fucking drenched, sweetheart. Such a naughty pet, aren’t you?”

He gripped the swell of her hips and lined himself up with her hot, slick core. She keened and glanced at him over her shoulder, panting with need. “Now?”

Thomas smirked. “Yes.”

Jess didn’t hesitate. She gripped Harry’s cock with one hand and then proceeded to swallow it whole in one go just as Thomas delved inside her.

 _“Fuck!”_ The brothers chorused.

Jess’ body arched and then broke out in shivers as the first wave of pleasure struck with the force of a tsunami. She’d known the unforgettable feel of Thomas inside her for weeks now, but the added bonus of Harry’s cock sliding down her throat and the resulting moan made her lightheaded and delirious with bliss in a way she’d never experienced. Harry fisted her hair and kept her in place for several seconds, gasping as he fought for some control over his overstimulated body. He stared down at her with his dilated pupils and flushed cheeks and the hunger in his expression made her wetter than ever. She’d wanted to see that look on his face for the longest time.

Harry managed to wrestle with the lust magic and let her go, instead tugging her closer to rest more comfortably between his long legs. She propped her forearms on his long torso and then withdrew until only the tip of his cock remained inside her hot mouth. She circled it with his tongue until he groaned her name again, squeezing her biceps in a silent plea for more. She returned to him and settled into rhythm, deep-throating him steadily, matching Thomas’ pace. The vampire’s silver eyes had fixated on her naked body swaying in front of him, as if no one else existed, for the pollen had surged within him as well. The wet slap of his hips hitting her plump ass matched to the muted moans that left her every few seconds. He didn’t hold back in the slightest, swiveling his hips at the apex of every thrust, ensuring his long cock pierced her as deeply as possible, shuddering as it sent electric shocks of pleasure up over his naked skin. Between the demon in his soul and the pollen swirling through him, it didn’t take long before he found himself fucking into her ruthlessly hard and fast, driven on by her desperate cries around Harry’s cock.

She came up for air finally and mewled, “Thomas!”

Thomas let out a low chuckle as he stroked the outside of her thighs in between strokes. “Is that a cry for mercy, sweetheart?”

“Please,” she whispered hoarsely.

Thomas raked his hair away from his face. “Please what?”

“God, I’m so close, please, I need more.”

“Mm,” he hummed. “What the lady wants, she gets.”

He rocked into her again, but this time punctuated the thrust with a sharp slap to the same spot he’d struck before. Jess cried out, her spine arching as the combination of pain and pleasure sent her soaring higher into her pleasure.

“Hell’s fucking bells, that’s hot,” Harry rasped. “Harder, Thomas.”

Thomas obliged, this time on the other side of her ass, eliciting another trembling moan from his captive. Harry guided her back to his cock and could hardly stand how amazing it felt hearing those little chirps that left her each time Thomas’ hand landed a slap to her ass. It didn’t take long for the three of them to become so entangled in the euphoria that the center would no longer hold.

“Come on, baby,” Thomas whispered, clutching her hips with both hands as he pistoned into her. “I know you’re there. Just go.”

Jess dug her nails into Harry’s abs and he hissed, his voice rough. “Come, Jess. Don’t hold back. We’re right there with you.”

Her climax hit all at once. Her eyes slammed shut and she convulsed, moaning uncontrollably around Harry’s cock, which set off a chain reaction in both her partners. Harry arched up from the bed, his head rolling back, a strangled moan in his throat as he came in her mouth. Thomas bit off a curse and ground his pelvis into her soft ass as he came inside her, clutching her hard enough to leave bruises as stars burst across his vision.

For a few minutes, the bedroom was filled with ragged panting. Thomas found his strength first and sat back on his haunches, closing his eyes as he felt the effects of the lust magic and sex pollen beginning to retreat. He maneuvered Jess to lie beside Harry and then rose from the bed, padding into the bathroom. He returned with a cool, wet washcloth and cleaned her up, checking her vital signs as he went.

“You okay?” he asked gently.

She nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Good.”

He scooted off the bed and gave Harry a stern look over his shoulder. “I expect you to be good to her while I shower.”

Jess blinked. “You’re leaving?”

Thomas smiled. “I’m the kinky one, not my brother. I figure he deserves a bit of privacy for his first time with you. It’s the least I can do.”

His smile turned a bit wicked. “I’d say ‘holler if you need me,’ but I am relatively sure you won’t.”

With that, the vampire exited the master bedroom. Jess shook her head in amazement. “We don’t deserve him.”

“Mm.” Harry kissed the side of her neck, his voice low and tight with need. “Do you need more time?”

She cupped his cheek. “No, it’s okay, let’s get you taken care of.”

Harry rested his sweaty forehead to hers for a moment. “Sorry.”

“Me too,” she murmured. “I should never have gotten the two of you into this situation.”

“To err is human,” he reminded her. “Don’t blame yourself for this. You couldn’t have known.”

He licked his lips and then rolled on top of her, planting his hands on either side of her, his voice deepening as the pollen’s magic rushed up over him again. “And to be honest, as much as I hate to say it, I’ve wanted this for a while.”

Jess shivered as his firm, scarred skin slid against her curves. “God, me too.”

He kissed her, licking her lips apart and crawling inside as if he wanted to possess her entirely. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs automatically parting to let him in to her space even more. He broke from her mouth enough to bite over her pulse and slide closer, his knees spreading her thighs, his voice rough. “I can’t promise you I’ll be anywhere near as good as Thomas, but what I can promise you is that I’m damn well going to make you come as hard as I possibly can.”

Jess shuddered. _“Harry.”_

“Yes,” he hissed, lightly running his fingertips over her slick heat. “Keep saying it like that.”

He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around him, sliding into her in a smooth thrust that met its mark immediately. Jess’ head rolled back and her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as his cock filled her, setting every last one of her nerves alight.

“Mm,” Harry purred as he stroked her thigh and kissed her lips again. “God, you feel good. I want to fold you up into a little pretzel and fuck your brains out.”

“God, Harry,” she said weakly. “Don’t, please.”

Harry let out a throaty chuckle, opening his eyes enough to give her an uncharacteristically wicked look. “Why not?”

“D-Don’t talk like that or I’ll come too soon.”

“Since when is that a bad thing?”

She blushed. “It’s selfish.”

“I want you to be selfish.” She bit her bottom lip as he withdrew finally, sliding back into her in a languid movement that made her toes curl. “Come as many times as you want.”

She would have protested again, only he didn’t stop that time, instead pumping right back into her again and again and again. “Ah! Harry, oh, God, Harry, please!”

“Mm, come, Jess, come all over my cock,” Harry whispered in between light bites he placed all up and down her throat as he smoothly fucked in and out of her. “Come for me. Tell me how to make you come. I want it so bad.”

She whined in her throat and slid her hands down to grip his biceps, unable to help gyrating her hips to find delicious friction against his salacious movements. “Harry, _please._ ”

“I know you want it too.” He pushed her arms up over her head and held them in place with one big hand, the other sliding between their intertwined bodies until he found her clit. He teased it, toyed with it, watching the pure elation that overtook her as she climbed towards her climax. He sped up one thrust at a time, kissing the spot underneath her jaw, his velvet voice coaxing her the whole time. “This is what you’ve wanted all along, isn’t it? Me holding you down and fucking you until you can’t take another second. It’s what you’ve always dreamt, isn’t it? Every time you look at me, it’s all you can think about, isn’t it? You can’t stop thinking about just how good it feels, can you? You can’t stop thinking about finally being mine, can you?”

She arched into him quite abruptly, choking on a sob of his name. Harry groaned into her hair as he felt the quick little contractions of her inner walls around his cock, signaling his victory. “Mm, that’s it, yes. Keep going. Keep coming. Just like that.”

He pushed her legs higher up his back, tilting her hips, and fucked into her harder, faster, pinning underneath him. Jess squirmed and cried out louder as his pelvis rubbed furiously against her clit on every thrust, pushing her to the edge again in barely a minute. “Harry!”

“You were right,” he whispered as he kissed his way up to her lips. “I wasn’t just hungry this whole time. I was starving. Starving for you, for this. We both were.”

“Yes,” she whimpered against his mouth. “Yes, that’s why I need you to come, Harry. Please. God, I want to feel it.”

Harry shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to stop yet.”

“Then don’t. Make me come again. Then you. Please, Harry, God, I need it so bad. I want it. I want you. I want all of you. Give me everything.”

He shuddered at her words, lost to them and her, hammering into her at breakneck speed, flinging caution to the wind. He felt it when she surrendered again halfway through, spurring him on even more to the finish line. He lay his enormous frame flush to her on the bed and circled his hips until neither of them could stand it any longer. They both triumphed at the same time in a single glorious moment. Neither could tell whether the other moaned out actual words or just animalistic noises.

The lust magic of the sex pollen gradually drained away from Harry’s senses as he floated down from the heavens, finding that he’d at least had enough coherence to collapse onto his side rather than squishing his captive lover underneath him. He managed to brush aside the euphoric fog for a second to check on her and found her lying on her side as well, one thigh still curled over his waist, her arms pressed to his chest, her face buried in his neck. He felt the chill of the room after a moment and then dragged the sheets over her naked form, which roused her.

Jess’ big brown eyes opened and focused on him after a moment. She gave him a shy, sheepish smile. “Thanks.”

She blinked and then clarified. “For the sheets. Not the multiple orgasms. Although…”

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Anyone ever tell you you’re adorable sometimes?”

“Not often, no.”

“Damn shame. We ought to do something about that.”

The bedroom door opened and a freshly washed, partially dried Thomas walked in, still toweling off his hair. Harry scowled at him a bit. “Hey. Learn to knock, man.”

Thomas smirked. “Ah, it’s not like I couldn’t tell when you were, ahem, _finished._ ”

Both of them blushed in sync and Thomas let out a hearty laugh. “I’m just here to make sure you’re both alright and the pollen’s worn off.”

Jess pulled the sheets around her into somewhat of a toga as she sat up. “I think so. I don’t feel the effects. Harry?”

He sat up beside her and concentrated on how he felt for a second before nodding. “Yeah, it’s gone.”

“Good. Get cleaned up and then we can have a pow wow about our situation, as it were.”

Jess flopped onto the pillow and let out a muffled groan. “Noooooo.”

“Jess,” Thomas said sternly.

“I know, I know. We just had a partially involuntary threesome. Of course we have to talk.” Harry politely handed her the rest of the sheets and she rose from the bed to head for the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and glanced back at the brothers, which made her heart skip a beat.

“What?” Harry asked as he hopped into his jeans.

“Nothing,” she sighed. “Just getting one last look before things get infinitely more complicated.”

Thomas gave her a small smile. “Always does, huh?”

“Yep.” She smiled back. “At least it was a helluva meal.”


End file.
